Fallen Brides Story: Sasha, "Embraced in the Bosom of Corruption"/Chapter 3
Elt had descended into a state of confusion, but the trio would not give him time to think. They anxious to draw him deeper into their corruption. "Well then, time for the 'baptism'...♪" The pair of faces nuzzling against Elt's cheeks shone at Sasha's words. "B, baptism?" Elt sensed something improper in the word. Sasha flashed him a smile, and let her supple hand creep smoothly down to his groin. Elt immediately tried to squeeze his legs together, but the girls had grabbed hold of them without his noticing and refused to let him close them. Under normal conditions, their strength would not be enough to restrain him, but it seemed that becoming monsters had enhanced that as well. "Wh, what are you doing...?" "A baptism, Elt. A baptism from you to us... You'll dye our sins the purest white♪" Sasha spoke with a look of ecstasy. At the same time, she was skillfully stripping the captive Elt of his armor. Soon his armaments had all been removed, and the trio's breathing grew still heavier. "Aah... Elt's scent...♪" "He smells so good...♪" "Haa... haa... haa..." Lisia appeared to have reached the limits of her self control, and stretched out a hand to Elt's crotch. Sasha slapped the hand away. "Here now, you mustn't rush. Elt isn't going anywhere. Now calm down and take your time♪" "S, Sasha, you're grabbing... Oh!?" Elt tried to object, when that wasn't Sasha seized his arms. When he looked up, he saw that black cords, like standing shadows, were twined around his arms. Sasha must have summoned them. They pulled Elt to the ground and held him there, spread eagle just as she stepped out from behind his back. When Lisia and Emiyu saw that, looks of recognition, as if they had suddenly remembered something, flashed across their faces. They recited what sounded like an incantation under their breaths as they caressed Elt's legs, to which they still clung. A moment later shadows bound Elt's legs, as well as his arms. It seemed that the girls had acquired magical power when they became disciples of the Fallen God. Elt, his arms and legs seized by shadows, was now stitched to the ground, spread eagle, like an offering. Sasha was now standing at his feet. She slipped in between the girls, and the three bent over Elt's crotch with matching slutty looks on their faces. "Now...♪" Sasha, who seemed to represent the trio, extended a hand to Elt's pants, and effortlessly exposed the incarnation of his lust to the open air. Elt looked away, unable to bear the shame. But the shadows behind him seemed to sense his weakness. They swelled up and turned his face back, holding his head in place so that he was forced to look down at his body. The scene they forced into his view was depraved in the extreme. His own penis thrust vigorously towards heaven. The faces of the two young former believers were approaching it from right and left, while that of the hero whom he had loved like a sister closed in from the front. And the eyes in each of their faces sparkled like the most sumptuous of feasts was laid out before them. "N, n, now for the baptism..." Sasha's voice quivered with an excess of arousal. As she spoke, the trio opened their mouths wide. Two little mouths gaped like they were about to stuff their faces with a favorite sweet. The smallness of their teeth and tongues reminded Elt of their youth and increased his sense of immorality. Then there was Sasha, holding her mouth open happily just like the girls on either side of her. Elt could not imagine the old Sasha making making such a vulgar face. The old Sasha had never forgotten modesty. Now her even, white teeth and her pink tongue, dripping with copious saliva, looked terribly obscene. "Wh, what... are...?" The trio ignored the bewildered Elt. Their mouths, now sexual organs, descended upon his penis at once. "Umph." "Ahmph." "Mwoh." "Aaahh...!?" Lisia and Emiyu each held one of Elt's testicles in their gaping mouths, and Sasha fastened onto his glans. Elt was forced to experience the sensation of warm, wet flesh clinging to him in three places at once. He tensed his groin in a desperate attempt to stave off ejaculation. The trio leisurely ran their tongues over Elt's genitals, savoring them like wine. Elt closed his eyes so as to cut off at least the visual stimulation, but when he did so the dull pleasure that welled up from his testes and the sharp pleasure imparted to his glans only seemed all the more vivid. "Thee hee...♪" All three enjoyed the look on Elt's face as the taste of supreme bliss mingled with his desperate resistance. They looked up at him with lascivious grins on their faces. Squish, squish. Soft cheeks sandwiched his penis between them. "Big bro♪ Big bro♪ Big bro's cock♪" "Elt♪ Elt♪ Elllt♪" "Ooohh!?" Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Slip. Still looking up at Elt with dewy eyes, the girls rubbed their cheeks against his penis from both sides. The motion transmitted the springy softness of their cheeks to his shaft. In terms of actual physical pleasure, their caress to his testicles had been far stronger, but the sight of the girl's darling faces rubbing against his ugly cock intensely stimulated his sense of shame. "Ah... Ah♪ There's so much! Elt's delicious — Mmm... That must feel good♪" Elt's precum began to ooze out in spite of his efforts, and Sasha slurped it up with gusto. Elt could no longer even moan. "Mmm... Tee hee hee... That was delicious. Come on now you two, it's your turn to taste." When she had finished tasting Elt's precum, Sasha raised her head and gently pulled the girls' heads away from Elt's penis. Elt's breathing grew heavier as he saw what they were about to do. Sasha took advantage of the opportunity to raise her ample teats from the floor, flaunting the deep cleavage of her daringly open bust. Elt found his gaze irresistably drawn to them in spite of himself. Squeeze. Sasha caught Elt's penis in her cleavage, and pressed it in between her breasts. Enveloped in her gentle softness, Elt felt as if he was getting a taste of heaven. "Amazing..." "Wow..." The girls gazed wide-eyed at an erotic technique that they could never hope to imitate. "Ah, aaahh...!" Sasha squeezed Elt's penis firmly between her teats, leaving only his glans poking out from her cleavage. More slimy, sticky fluid spilled from its tip. "Well, help yourselves♪" The girls eagerly kissed Sasha's cleavage as she held her breasts almost reverently in place. "Slurrrp... Mmm." "Ah, mph... Yummy...♪" The look on Sasha's face was almost like that of a mother giving milk to her children. She jiggled her teats, causing more sticky pleasure fluid to overflow from Elt's penis for the pair. "No... more...!" Elt's self-control was not unlimited. With his lack of experience, the simultaneous caresses of three monsters were unendurable. He almost sobbed as he announced that he had reached his limit. If he came like this, he could not help fouling the trio with his cloudy whiteness. That, at least, he had to avoid. He tried to struggle against the restraining shadows, but they refused to budge. Elt could not escape the triple caress. And the situation he most wanted to avoid was precisely what Sasha and the girls desired. Sasha heard Elt's protests and released him from her cleavage. Slowly and deliberately she ran her tongue around his tip. The girls resumed fondling Elt's testicles. They rolled their tongues over his balls. The pressure always stopped just short of pain, inflicting a gentle but merciless pleasure. "Ah, mmm... Ah... It's twitching... It wants... to cum...♪" "Ngh, mmm, mph♪" Elt could feel the pair's ministrations forcing his body to produce still more semen. The excess was rapidly accumulating in the base of his shaft. "Mph, mph... Ooo... pwah. You'll give it to me, won't you...? Come on, give it to me... Give me lots♪" Sasha ostentatiously rubbed her tongue against the tip of his shaft, demanding ejaculation. Elt was stimulated by her touch, but even more by shame he felt seeing the look on Sasha's face as she sluttishly stuck out her tongue and ran it across his glans. She, for her part, seemed to sense his response, and flaunted her perversion like a denial of her former purity. Elt's hips lifted. The trio's were upping the intensity of their caresses. Suddenly, their faces drew back from Elt's penis in unison. Their hands, however, continued to cling to it, intermittently stroking. "No, Elt, give us...♪" "Our baptism♪" "Please...♪" They arranged their three faces in a line before Elt's penis. Each of them continued to stroke it — Lisia the shaft, Emiyu the balls, and Sasha the head. They held their mouths open and waited, ready to catch every last drop of semen on their faces. The trio's hands were driving Elt on, their technique backed by monster instinct. Sasha's finger pausing on his frenulum was the last straw. Elt's mind went blank with pleasure. The first volley flew straight ahead, and landed clean on Sasha's face. Then little hands redirected the ongoing ejaculation, and milky jets heaped equal filth on the girls to either side of her. All three quivered and moaned with joy each time the white fluid, thick as jelly, spattered on their faces and in their mouths. Elt experienced paralyzing pleasure at every spurt. The trio's hands never stopped moving even while he came. It was never-ending bliss. "Ooo..." Unquestionably the longest ejaculation of Elt's life finally came to an end. As he struggled to regain his senses, the faces of Sasha and the girls, coated in milky whiteness, were reflected in his eyes. "Mmmaah... Thank you... very much...♪" Sasha gave rapt thanks for the shower of Elt's seed. Enveloped in its scent, she looked drunk on joy. "Aah...♪" Lisia rubbed semen into her cheeks, grinning from ear to ear. "...Ulp...♪" Emiyu slowly gulped down the semen that had found its way into her mouth. As soon as she tasted it, a look like she had just discovered a delicious new flavor spread across her face, and she began to lap up all the semen clinging to her. She soon exhausted her own portion and began stretching her tongue out to Lisia's cheek. "Ah. Hey, quit it. This is mine." Sasha gave the pair, who were now energetically stealing semen from each other, a sidelong glance as she calmly savored her own portion. Swallowing, she slid up next to Elt. "Haa... haa... Sasha, e, enough..." "Hee hee... I understand. This isn't nearly enough to satisfy you, is it?" "N, not that... Any more... of this, and I'll...!" "Oh really? But it looks like your body doesn't agree." Even after that prolonged ejaculation, Elt's penis still towered erect and showed no sign of drooping. It's incredible vitality baffled even Elt himself. Sasha suddenly drew her face right up to his, and peered into his eyes. "Give up, Elt. Please. You can't escape out love... We're going to make you accept all of it♪" she whispered, then lightly kissed his lips before getting to her feet. The girls had finished their squabble unnoticed, and were now standing at Sasha's side. "After the baptism... come the marriage vows...♪" Sasha announced. At the same time, all three lifted their skirts to expose their lower bodies. They wore no underclothes. Their bare sexes dwelt just beneath their revealing garments. Elt made an immediate effort to look away, but his gaze was drawn in against his will. Sasha's genitals were lightly adorned with pubic hair the same shade as the hair on her head. Its appearance, mature and yet tightly closed, gave simultaneous impressions of licentiousness and chastity. Lisia's, meanwhile, were childlike and hairless. Her plump, puffy mons was lewdly shaped to emphasize her sex. Emiyu's sex was really visible only as a single line. It looked as though it might have difficulty accommodating a man. Each had her own distinctive features, but they were united by the fact that all three were so wet they were literally dripping. "S, see? This is how much I want you... No, how much I've always wanted you," Sasha gently traced the lines of her own sex as she spoke. "Not just since I fell. From before that... long before... maybe even since the day I met you. I've always wanted you." Sasha advanced, still holding up her skirt, to straddle the immobilized Elt. "Sasha...! Please! Anything but that...!" Elt struggled desperately, but the shadows binding his limbs refused to budge. "Hee hee... It's no use. You can't get... mph... away♪" Sasha transferred the hem of her skirt from her hands to her mouth. She lowered one of her now free hands to Elt's penis and adjusted its angle. The other went to her own sex and spread it open. As she did so, she spread her legs into a vulgar "M" and began to slowly lower her hips. With her skirt lifted and her legs open, Elt had a clear view of Sasha's sex approaching his own. "Ooo..." "...Ulp." Lisia and Emiyu drew up alongside Elt. They rubbed between their legs as they watched the scene unfold. Sasha's privates, bloodshot with arousal, and the tip of Elt's sex, disregarding his will and bent back to its limit, touched. "Aah, ah..." Elt let out a little cry. He could feel the touch of her hot, wet mucous membrane on his glans. He could feel the membrane squirm as if to say, "I want it now." "Oooaah..." Sasha let out an involuntary moan. The hem of her skirt fell from her mouth, concealing the point of union between the two of them. Even though he could no longer see it, Elt could still feel more than enough to understand what was happening to his intimate parts. He knew his glans must now be forcing Sasha open, trying to make its way inside her. The scalding hot flesh engulfing the head of his penis squirmed as if it had a life of its own. Its touch alone was enough to send waves of intense pleasure running through him. He sensed that he would surely end up a slave to it if things went on like this. Then Sasha's hips stopped moving. "Wha...?" Elt instinctively looked up at her in confusion. "...You understand, don't you? ...Look, it's right here..." She gave her hips a little jerk as she spoke. Elt could feel a strong resistance on the tip of his penis. "My purity... My virginity...♪" His tip was pressing right up against her hymen. Sasha beamed. Elt flushed bright red and looked as if he was about to cry. "Sasha... Big sis..." "Hee hee♪" Sasha giggled. Then she clasped both hands behind her head, assuming a posture that emphasized her bust, and started moving her hips again, always stopping just short of breaking her hymen. "Oooaah! Sashaaa!" Keeping her hips slightly raised, Sasha swayed her lower body in a circle, lapping at Elt's tip with her sex. It was the technique of a practiced whore; one that ought to be anathema to a woman of the cloth. "I'm giving it to you... understand? Aaahh...♪ As slutty... mmm...♪ as I can...♪" Sasha smiled. She was swaying her ample bosom in time with her hips. She wasn't doing it calmly, either. The bright red flush from her neck to her ears showed the shame Sasha was feeling. But that shame only added to her arousal — she was practically blazing with passion. Elt struggled desperately against the impulse to thrust his own hips upward. The shadows had been careful to leave only that part of him free; he could move it any time he wanted. Sasha's hip-shaking dance stirred up shameful feelings that belied the impression of holiness that the phrase "give you my purity" conveyed. The direct pleasure of her wet vulva on his tip was so great that under normal circumstances he would have cum already. Elt gritted his teeth and tried to endure. "Big bro... looks like he's enjoying it...♪" "Hehe... He's trying to hold out...♪" The girls stared lovingly at his strained expression. No sooner had the words left their mouths than they began to play-bite Elt's earlobes. For just a moment, he was distracted. In that moment when Elt's mind was occupied with the girl's teasing, his animal instinct bypassed his reason and seized control of his body. "Aaaooh...!?" Elt's penis made short work of Sasha's virginity as it thrust upward without warning. Having torn through her hymen, it drove all the way to her deepest parts with undiminished force. Sasha tried to cry out, but no sound emerged. Her eyes opened wide. Her entire body shivered as with ague. Her ample breasts swayed loosely, jolted by the vibration. Elt, meanwhile, was being assaulted by pleasure so intense it made all he had felt so far seem like child's play. Sasha's vagina had begun to welcome him with wave-like contractions of its complex folds, which tightened as penetrated her. The clinging suction of her sex would drive even a seasoned veteran to ejaculation in an instant. The inexperienced Elt could not hope to withstand it. "Aaaaahhh, ooooo, ahaaahnnn!" Sasha greeted every shot with moans that were almost screams. It would not stop. The torrential ejaculation refused to end. There was no pause in the endless pleasure. The ongoing contractions of Sasha's vagina would not allow him to stop cumming. Elt continued to experience an orgasm so drawn-out it seemed endless, and Sasha continued to face him with an express so loose and dirty that she seemed to have discarded all dignity. She was giving him a good look at her as she continued to fall, wallowing in his essence. "...I... I gave it... to you...♪ There's no going back now♪ Ooo♪ ...Whatever you do from now on, you can never erase the fact that I gave you my purity, milked out your essence, and came in front of you with a disgraceful look on my face...♪" "D... don't say that...!" Elt flushed bright red, shaking his head in denial. It was difficult for him to deny his weak-minded failure to resist the pleasure in spite of his guilt, or that there was a part of him that found the situation arousing. "Hehe... Are you embarrassed...? But there's still plenty more to come. We've got so many... even dirtier things left to do♪" Sasha murmured in Elt's ear. As she spoke, she was moving her hips so as to rub her slippery folds on his penis inside her, wringing out the last of Elt's semen. "Tee hee hee..." "Hehehe..." The two young disciples of corruption, who had been watching Sasha's obscene deflowering with rapt attention, puffed out their chests in anticipation. "...You can't...! Those two are still...!" "Too young? Hee hee... Don't you know that the first rule of corruption is that nothing is forbidden...?" Sasha reluctantly lifted her hips, and a vast quantity of cloudy whiteness spilled from between her legs. Elt saw that something red was mingled with the pooling fluid, staining part of it pink, and realized afresh that there was no going back. "Big bro♪" "El♪" The young pair did not allow Elt time to worry, as they slipped onto Elt the moment Sasha climbed off him. Elt was intimately familiar with the warmth of their body heat; the girls had always been fond of physical contact, and had often hugged Elt in the past. Even at such times he had never felt anything but brotherly love for the pair. Never once had he harbored guilty desires. But that could hardly be the case now. Their soft, smooth bellies, mostly bared by their revealing outfits, rubbing against the bare skin of his chest were stimulating sexual feelings whether he wanted it or not. Above all else, the girls' hairless sexes were sandwiching his still-erect penis. With each wriggle of their hips they smeared their sticky, overflowing love juices on Elt's intimate parts. Before long they were breathing in synch with each other and began to shake their hips so that their vulvae licked the length of Elt's organ from both sides. All the while both girls were staring happily up into Elt's face with bleary eyes. "Ooh...! Stop! both of you...!" "Not a chance♪" "Hehe...♪" The girls grinned mischievously, and raised their upper bodies as if at a signal. They hugged each other with Elt's penis tucked between them, and began to grind their hips more forcefully. The movements, which seemed to come naturally to the pair, increased the friction between Elt's sex and their own. Their little nubs rubbed on the rim of his head each time they slid up his shaft from base to tip, making them moan in pleasure. Before long Elt's penis was entirely coated in their secretions. The movements of their hips grew ever more audacious. The reciprocating motion always seemed on the verge of slide his tip into one or the other of their sexes, slippery with love juice and pre-cum. "Aaahhaah, Big broo... It's gonna go in, it's gonna go in...♪ I wonder who'll get to give it to you first♪" "Me... It'll be me...♪" The pair drove their hips harder, competing to be the first to give him her virginity. Elt, struggling amidst the tremendous pleasure, somehow managed to angle his hips to prevent his tip from penetrating either. It was then that Sasha's hands gently came to rest on Elt's cheeks. "Ooo... Ngh...! Sasha... stop them...!" Elt pleaded, knowing it was useless. "No♪" Sasha smiled cheerfully and refused. But a moment later, she sullenly screwed up her face. It was a look Elt could not even imagine coming from the old Sasha, who had always maintained a grown-up expression. "...Pay some attention to me, too." "Mmgh!?" She pulled back her hair, lowered her lips, and smoothly inserted her tongue into Elt's mouth. Then she began to kiss him with a look of ecstasy in her eyes. Not a greedy, ravenous kiss like she had given him earlier; a slow, deliberate, savoring kiss. Elt writhed under the sticky torment of her lips, but it was not the only sensation that vied for his attention. The young pair continued their dance on his lower body. Their soft, springy flesh pressured his member with each sway of their hips. Only now their movements had shifted from a vigorous rubbing to a slow, deliberate licking that complemented Sasha's kiss. Elt was being slowly but surely soaked in cozy pleasure, as if held in an obscene cradle. Before long he would be guided to a gentle climax. Then— Nibble. Sasha, who had been leisurely tasting Elt's tongue, suddenly gave it a gentle bite. Elt started at the unexpected pleasure. "Aahhhooo!?" That reaction forcefully thrust Elt's penis into Lisia, who had just been rubbing her entrance against his glans. She was smaller than Sasha, and tender, bumpy flesh coiled about him from all sides. Elt tried to cry out, but his voice was swallowed by Sasha's kiss. "Aaahhn, aah! You're in me♪ We're connected♪" Lisia's cry was half scream and half moan. "Ah... That... must be nice," Emiyu stuck a finger in her mouth and looked on jealously. "Mmm, mph♪" Sasha's expressed her congratulations with her eyes as she sucked on Elt's tongue. Lisia's insides were crowded with fine pleats. With each constriction, those pleats rubbed Elt's penis in all the right places. It was a different sensation from Sasha, but no less pleasurable. "Ooh, mmm...! How ish it? Does it feel good, in me? Does it?" Lisia asked, directly experiencing Elt's presence inside her. But Elt's mouth was stopped up by Sasha and could make no reply. His body, however, answered Lisia more truthfully that his words ever could. Elt's penis continued to swell as it received fresh pleasure, spreading Lisia's narrow passage. "Aaahh... I'm so glad♪ I can do it too... I can make you feel good♪" Sasha, overseeing the course of events, saw Lisia snuggle up to Elt's chest with tears forming in her eyes, and finally released Elt's mouth. Emiyu ceded Elt's chest to Lisia, and instead clung to his side like glue. But just when it seemed that Elt finally had a chance to catch his breath, tiny lips stopped up his mouth, and a sweet, little tongue began toying with his own. "Mmmwuh♪ Ehe. Well? Does it feel good? How about when I do this...?" Lisia asked, and wriggled her hips in imitation of Sasha's earlier movements. The addition of technique caused the dense pleats of her flesh to stimulate every spot on his penis at random, imparting unpredictable pleasure. "Li... sia...! Enough, this...!" "Feels good? Doesn't feel good? If you don't tell me, I'll just end up taking all your stuff right in my womb...♪" Lisia sped up with a malicious grin. She drove her hips vigorously up and down like she was playing on a seesaw, beating out a rhythm with the wet slaps of their hips colliding. Lisia's shrill cries mingled with the din. "Ah♪ Ah♪ Ah♪ Aah♪ Aaahh♪" Lisia looked like a child at play, but her insides, in contrast, tightened greedily on Elt's penis. At this rate it was only a matter of time before he gave up his cloudy essence in Lisia's immature vagina. "It... it feels good...! It feels good, so please...!" Elt answered, screwing up his face as if about to cry. Lisia beamed. "I'm so glad... To say thanks, I'll take it all in my womb for you♪" "Wha—?" Lisia wrapped her arms and legs tight around Elt's torso, sticking to him like glue. Then she began to bang her hips with renewed vigor. Slap! Slap! Slap! "Ah...! Lisia! Let go...!" "Aaahh♪" In the end, Elt was not allowed to resist. He gave his copious whiteness to Lisia. She accepted every last drop of his lust in her little hole with a face from which intense pleasure seemed to have driven all awareness. "Ooooo♪" Lisia's chest head dropped to Elt's chest with a thud. Category:Fallen Brides Stories